Soccer or Quiditch?
by Suichuu Hotaru
Summary: A little story about my own character and Oliver Wood.


6:00 p.m. Channel 5 News

"Today in the United States there was a catastrophic explosion that would have completely destroyed the city had it not strangely occurred about 100 yards in the air. Experts have yet to discover the cause of the explosion but it appears to have originated by a house on the east side of the city, where 10 people were killed and another is reportedly missing. All were family. A neighbor described the events as "like magic." Here is footage of his interview with investigators. –"

Vernon Dursley quickly turned off the television.

"Bah, Americans are all crazy. That family probably did something stupid to blow themselves up!" Mr. Dursley pronounced as he gave his unwanted ward, Harry Potter, a suspicious glance. But Harry didn't notice, he had become all too used to his uncle's many glares. He was too busy staring off into space. He knew that explosion wasn't normal; it was blue and pink, for goodness sake! No matter what Vernon said, nothing would make him believe that magic had nothing to do with it.

scene change

"Hmm…there's a big article on an explosion in the United States in the paper today, front page even." Mrs. Malfoy told her husband and son at the breakfast table.

"Do they know what caused it?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he focused on his own business.

"No, all they know, or are telling us, is that there was a fight or duel between two very powerful wizards or witches," she answered her husband. At first he cared not at all for this American explosion, but their explanation for it caught his attention. If it was between two powerful wizards or witches, then Voldemort was either involved or will be soon.

scene change

"Dumbledore, I'm sure you've heard what happened in the United States yesterday," Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, asked his companion.

"I did, Minister. Quite a sad story," replied Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well then you probably already know why I called you here," Fudge said with all seriousness.

"I have an idea," Dumbledore replied calmly, though secretly fearing the worst.

"The girl missing, Aveleen, as you probably already guessed, is with us and she was one of the causes of the explosion. We have no idea who else caused it but we do know that there was another and they are looking for the poor girl. The Ministry has decided that it would be safest if you took her back to Hogwarts with you."

"Alright. Is she ready now?"

"She has very little with her, so I would assume that she is." So finishing the conversation, the Minister took Dumbledore down a flight of stairs to a room heavily guarded. The room was in pretty bleak conditions. There were scorch marks on the bare, gray walls. The only decoration was the bed, which was in worse condition than the walls. Finally looking at the room's only inhabitant, Dumbledore found Aveleen. She was a girl of almost 17 years. She had brownish-black hair with barely noticeable deep blue highlights. Her eyes were a shade close to her highlights; a deep blue, such that makes you feel like you're facing the answer to all the mysteries of the sea.

"Aveleen," Dumbledore called softly.

"Hello Grandpa," she replied in a shaky voice, close to tears. Dumbledore smiled for the first time since he heard about the explosion. Taking this as a sign for the better, his young friend ran to him, sobbing hysterically.

She wasn't really his granddaughter. They had met years ago after she had run away from her surrogate family. After taking care of her for quite some time, he adopted her as his granddaughter. But five years ago he had to send her to the U.S. for her own protection. Some unknown rival from her past had been following her for longer than she could remember, had finally caught up with her, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this same entity was the other creator of the explosion.

Dumbledore's heart went out to the shattered girl. When he had first found her, she had already had problems letting people close to her heart and it took almost a year for he himself to get threw to her. Now, with the death of the family she had grown attached to over the past five years, he knew that she would not want to let anyone else get close to her.

With a sigh, Dumbledore turned to fudge, "I'll take her to Hogwarts now. Thank you for all your help." Fudge gave a small nod in reply and then left.

"Come little one, let's go home." Aveleen was so tired from all the recent stress that she just nodded drowsily.


End file.
